


A Good Going-over

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Absolute Power, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note 1: the genesis for this story came months ago in a fun conversation with <span><a href="http://lolmac.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lolmac.livejournal.com/"><b>lolmac</b></a></span> while I was contemplating my shiny new bingo card.  She came through for me again when I decided to run with the idea (which she had double-dog dared me to do!), and I both thank her kindly for her brainstorming efforts and give her full credit for selling me on the concept and showing Daniel the road to follow.</p><p>Author's Note 2: this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow. What he does with Jack is dubcon at <i>best</i>. If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Going-over

  
Written for the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: [genital torture](http://kink-wiki.dreamwidth.org/tag/genital+torture)

  
**A Good Going-over**

“You have Shifu to thank for this idea.”

“Jesus, Daniel, tell me you’re not discussing this shit with the kid!” Jack glared up from the table.

“No, of course not. Jack. No, he was reading something and he asked me about toothcombs. Fine toothcombs. Which he thought should be brushes.” Daniel smiled in fond reminiscence.

“You’re obviously letting him read badly written crap.”

“I thought you would appreciate the situation, being such a stickler for proper usage of the English language.”

Jack stared up at the comb in Daniel’s hand. “I’m not sure that ‘appreciate’ is the right word.”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll check back with you later on that, hmm? Shall we see what this can do first?”

“Why do you keep asking me questions like that? You’re gonna do what you want to do. Don’t pretend you’re asking my permission.”

“I’m just thinking out loud, Jack,” Daniel murmured. “Contemplating, as it were. Where to begin? So many possibilities.”

“You can comb your hair and call it a day, as far as I’m concerned.”

Daniel nodded. “I’ll comb _your_ hair.” He stroked a hand over Jack’s head. “Your other hair.”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“You approve?” Daniel turned his focus to Jack’s pubic region. “I like how the hair is darker here. Just the scatterings of gray. Ever had your pubic hair combed?”

He didn’t expect Jack to answer. He just set the comb at the top of Jack’s groin and pulled it slowly through the short, curly hairs, angling to one side of Jack’s cock. “Mmm, they just spring right back. It looks like such a tangled jungle, but the comb goes right through it, like a hot knife through butter.” He repeated his action on the other side. “Does that feel good?” He laid the comb flat, trapped some hair in it, and twisted it slowly.

“Ah!”

“How does that feel?” Daniel’s own cock was getting hard, but Jack’s showed little sign of response. “How’s this?” He moved the comb and scratched it lightly over Jack’s cock.

Jack’s feet twitched galvanically.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Daniel approved. He scratched harder, and Jack’s entire body responded, aside from his cock. “Is softer better?” Daniel alternated pressure, observing Jack’s body closely. “I can guess what would happen if I used this on your hand,” he teased.

Jack inhaled sharply and his cock began to rise.

Daniel tilted his head. “Interesting. And that tells me something. Very interesting. When I play with your hands, the feelings go straight to your cock. Just talking about it gets you harder. But it appears that when I’m playing with your cock, the feelings go to the rest of your body.”

Daniel cupped a hand around Jack’s balls. “How will these respond?” He held Jack’s cock to one side and scratched the comb lightly over his balls.

Jack’s toes twitched.

“I’m surprised. And I have the feeling that pressing harder will just make you squirm.” Daniel pursed his lips. “Maybe it’s the wrong kind of stimulation?” He struck the comb against his palm.

Jack’s pupils dilated. When the comb smacked his inner thigh, his face flushed.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Daniel exulted. He smacked Jack’s thigh repeatedly, getting used to the balance and weight of the comb. “Oh, you know what’s coming, don’t you? You’re begging for it.”

Jack’s body was tense, his eyes unfocused.

Daniel’s erection pressed against the placket of his trousers, hard and insistent. He pressed his left hand to his crotch and began slapping the comb against Jack’s cock with the other hand. It was only a mild impact, only a sting. There was no force, no power behind his blows. But Jack’s skin grew pink after a minute or two, and deepened to red as Daniel continued to strike with the comb.

Jack’s back arched, his hips rose, his eyes rolled back. He was reaching for orgasm and falling short.

When Daniel saw this he lowered his arm. “It’s not enough, is it?” He was closer to coming than Jack was, even though Jack’s cock was thickly swollen and pulsing. Daniel touched it admiringly. “You may have a few bruises,” he said softly. His other hand gripped the edge of the table. “Something to remind you of me when I can’t be with you.”

Jack panted loudly.

“I know,” Daniel soothed. “I’m here with you now. I’ll take care of you.”

Jack’s hips bucked off the table.

“Hold this,” Daniel said softly, sliding the comb carefully between Jack’s lips.

Jack’s jaw clenched down on it and his eyes fluttered shut.

Daniel undid his fly and seized his own cock, pulling it free and beginning to jerk it frantically while he bent over the table and swallowed Jack into his mouth.

One touch of his teeth was all Jack needed.


End file.
